Neptune's Wrath
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED! A YGO version of The Poseidon Adventure. Seto Kaiba must lead the others through an upsidedown, sinking ship to hopefully find a way out. Kind reviews welcome!
1. Disaster Strikes!

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Neptune's Wrath**

**By LuckyLadybug**

Notes: The YGO characters aren't mine, neither is the ship's name, the story is, and this was based on _The Poseidon Adventure_ (awesome disaster movie!) and a role-play with Ocarina Kriciana. Enjoy!

_No one could have predicted what would happen that late summer night on the cruise ship S.S. Poseidon. It had originally seemed just like any other trip bound for California from Oregon, but what the passengers experienced that night was anything but ordinary. The survivors often spoke of that time with a mixture of loathing and pride, relieved that they had made it safely through but wondering how on earth it had come to pass. After all, it had certainly seemed that everything was against them, especially the very ocean itself. Only by working together and discovering unlikely heroes had they been able to get out._

The fateful day had started quite peacefully for our friends. Serenity Wheeler had played ping-pong and badminton with Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin, while her brother Joey watched it all like a hawk, of course. Marik Ishtar had dozed in the sun, enjoying the gentle feel of the waves rocking the ship. His sister Ishizu had spoken with the archaeologist she had come to see while Rishid had read a mystery novel he had discovered in the cabin he shared with Marik. Mokuba Kaiba had dragged his businessman brother Seto around to every exciting location he could find, especially the arcade and the indoor pool—not to mention the tour of the engine room and the hull—and Seto had allowed it patiently, glad that his brother was having so much fun. This was actually a business trip for Seto, as it was for the Ishtars. The five of them had boarded the ship together, as a matter of fact, and then they had found Yugi Muto and his friends had also decided to take advantage of the cruise. Ryou Bakura had gone off on his own, with many snacks gleaned from the vending machines, watching his Yami argue with Oreo over the proper behavior the cat should display while on board the ship. Téa Gardner and Yugi had gone yet elsewhere, enjoying their rare peaceful moment. But the peace would not last.

Towards evening the sky began to grow dark and ominous, indicating the beginning of a violent storm. Most everyone had gone below deck by now, save for Marik and Rishid. The teenager rolled over in the deck chair, covered with his brother's cloak which had been lovingly lent to him. Marik seemed to like the feel of the softness, as he wound up hugging the cloth close to him and burying his face in it. Rishid smiled in amusement, turning the page of his book. As the lights of the deck came on, the Egyptian man glanced up and noticed the darkened sky. He frowned slightly, catching the scent of rain in the air.

Gently he reached out, shaking Marik on the shoulder. "Brother?" he called softly, not wanting to suddenly and abruptly awaken the boy from the deep sleep he was in.

Marik mumbled in his sleep and opened his eyes halfway, looking at Rishid sleepily. The man looked back kindly, telling him of the need to go inside. Indeed, as he spoke, the first raindrops began to fall. But neither of them could have realized that this was not a simple rainstorm. No, this was much more severe. By the night's end, they would be lucky if they were still alive.

* * *

As Marik and Rishid descended the steps below deck they decided to venture into the dining room. Ishizu was most likely there, as she had told them she was going to have dinner with the archaeologist, and the brothers were now hungry as well. Not to mention that they wanted to check in on their sister. Both were the protective sort, after all, and Marik had found that he didn't quite trust Ishizu's friend's intentions. Often he had caught the man looking at Ishizu in a way Marik deemed "inappropriate."

So they entered the spacious room. Swing music from the forties was being played by the band on the stage and everyone was lining up at the buffet tables to get their share of dinner. Marik spotted his young friend Mokuba right away and he smiled and waved, going over. Rishid watched them for a moment and then turned his attention to discovering where Ishizu had gone. If she wasn't in the room at all, then perhaps he would start worrying. Ishizu knew how to take care of herself, of course, but Rishid had the feeling that Ishizu had started to develop feelings for this man she was with. They had met on several archaeologist expeditions and each time he was around Ishizu seemed to light up a bit more. He was a nice enough man, but Rishid wanted to make certain that he was trustworthy.

Suddenly a scream came from the direction of the buffet table and everyone immediately turned to look. Oreo was happily sitting on the table, munching a turkey drumstick. Yami Bakura didn't make any move to shoo her away and instead greedily grabbed the barbequed chicken. Some people turned away in disgust. Others continued to scream, obviously overreacting. And yet others just laughed it all away but decided to pass the turkey by. Young Bakura distanced himself as far away as possible, turning an extreme shade of pink in his mortification.

Joey came up behind Rishid, blinking at the scene. "Man, Oreo did that the last time we all went out somewhere and there was a buffet," he remarked, referring to the time they had been in Boston at the hotel. Joey's plate was stacked high with various edibles, including burgers, cheeses, and assortments of potato chips. He crunched down loudly on a chip, watching Oreo lick at the meat and then bite into it with her teeth while pulling at it with her paws.

Rishid turned to look at the Brooklyn boy. "Joseph, have you seen Ishizu?" he asked, not having been able to spot her yet. The floor under his feet rocked slightly, but he paid it no heed. Such things were normal on ships, as he knew from spending many hours with Marik on the yacht the boy owned.

Joey shrugged. "Sorry, I haven't," he replied, glancing around in an attempt to find his own sister. He didn't look very happy when he did find her, sitting between Tristan and Duke at a corner table. He was about to head over to them when the floor rocked again, more violently than before. The teen was thrown off balance into someone standing behind him, much to his irritation.

Especially when he found out who it was. Seto was glaring down at him, faintly raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose I should be relieved you didn't spill your plate," he said flatly. Things hadn't been working out for him with his business contacts. He hadn't been able to locate any one of them for longer than five minutes. They didn't seem very serious about what they were doing or about the propositions they were here to talk about. Seto was ready to call it quits and get off the ship, since he really didn't have time to be taking a cruise. He had come in now to find Mokuba and tell him they needed to leave, though he was certain that the child wouldn't be very happy with that decision. Slightly he considered staying longer just for Mokuba's sake. And it was true that they had come with the Ishtars, who still perhaps needed to stay longer. It wouldn't be fair to them for Seto to suddenly decide to call a helicopter and leave.

Joey glared at the cold CEO as he straightened back up. "If I didn't wanna eat this stuff, I'd be tempted to throw it in your face, Kaiba!" he retorted, his blonde bangs flopping into his eyes.

Seto grunted. "Heh. How childish." With that he turned away, his trenchcoat sweeping out with the motion.

Rishid observed the exchange with a shake of his head. Those two never seemed to change. They were always going at each other's throats. And yet, when it came down to either of their lives being in danger, the other would come to the rescue. Rishid had the feeling that they loved to hate each other but were really friends. He sighed, walking away to continue looking for Ishizu.

As it turned out, Ishizu was indeed in the room, in another of the corners. She had opted for the quietest one that was the farthest away from all the action and noise, where she and the archaeologist, Anthony Boyer, could talk privately. He had brought fascinating information to her about one of the dig sites in Egypt and about what had been found and she was intently listening and taking down notes. As usual, she was wearing one of her simple yet elegant Egyptian dresses and a bit of golden jewelry. No makeup adorned her face, as she preferred a more natural appearance, but she had taken great care to look presentable for this dinner. Perhaps a part of her was interested in Anthony as more than just an archaeologist with useful information, but if it were so, she admitted it to no one. Romantic love had no place in her life, especially not now.

She became aware that Anthony was looking into her blue eyes with his dark brown orbs, smiling in a vaguely unsettling way. "Ishizu," he said softly, pushing his plate to the side and reaching for the hand Ishizu had on the table. The woman blinked in surprise, not quite certain how to react at first. He had never done anything like this before.

"Mr. Boyer," she began, but never got further than that.

He smiled more, taking her hand and stroking it gently. "Still so formal, as always, Ishizu," he remarked. "No 'Anthony,' after all the months we've known each other? I would think at least you would address friends by their first names." Then he paused, a soft gleam in his eye. "And those who are more than friends."

Ishizu pulled her hand back now, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I have never given you the impression that we are 'more than friends,' Mr. Boyer. We are archaeologists interested in the same aspects of studying ancient Egypt, but that is all." She glanced behind her, almost as if she subconsciously wished one of her brothers would appear and bring an end to this discussion. But she knew this had to be taken care of now. It couldn't be put off any longer. Perhaps it had been lingering over their heads for a while now, ever since they had started seeing a lot of each other on the last dig.

"Is it?" Boyer didn't seem ready to give up yet. He stood up, sliding his chair out and coming around to help Ishizu to stand as well. She allowed him to, though she continued to regard him suspiciously, wondering what his next move was going to be.

He led her out through the nearby doors onto the deck. The rain had reached a temporary halt and Boyer wanted to take advantage of the solitude they would have on the deck. Firmly he laid his hands on Ishizu's shoulders. "Don't lie to yourself, Ishizu," he said, tilting her chin so she was looking up at him. "You feel something more for me, as I feel for you. But you refuse to give in to these feelings because you have some notion about needing to stay with your brothers and not living your own life." His hands felt cold on Ishizu's flesh and she tensed, wishing he would just leave her be. But perhaps he was right, at least about Ishizu carrying feelings for him. However, she could tell he did not understand her bonds with her brothers. And he didn't seem the type who ever would. He had no close family ties of his own.

"You are mistaken," she answered him smoothly, brushing his hand away. "My brothers _are_ my life, Mr. Boyer. I was apart from them for many years while tragic circumstances came into being. Now we are finally together again. I wish it to remain that way. But that does not mean I do not someday want to be married." Ishizu's actual plans, in her mind, were that if she ever did marry, Rishid and Marik would continue living with them. In the underground city back in Egypt, the generations had all stayed together in one residence. It was one tradition Ishizu didn't mind from that life, at least when it came to situations like this.

"Then why don't you accept your feelings?" Boyer demanded, slowly running a finger down Ishizu's cheek. "I love you, Ishizu. I love you very deeply. If you feel the same way, you should admit it to us both." He leaned in, almost without warning, and kissed her softly on the lips. It was a lingering kiss, and though some part of Ishizu may have enjoyed it, she pulled away when she had the chance. Something just didn't feel right about this, though she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"I cannot," she replied softly, opening the door and going back inside the dining room. She didn't realize it, but someone else had seen the kiss. The stranger watched from the shadows, his expression betraying none of what he was thinking. But he had found it very interesting.

Boyer, frustrated by Ishizu turning him down, soon followed her back inside. But his feelings of frustration weren't because he loved her and couldn't have her. They were because he was still failing in winning her over, as he'd won others over before her. The wedding ring in his cabin, the one he had never shown to Ishizu, meant nothing to him. But he could tell that Ishizu was a woman of integrity and he would never have had any chance with her if he had openly worn his ring. He did know that he had gotten his sharp talons into Ishizu's heart, even if the woman wouldn't admit to anything. And he wasn't going to give up yet in getting them in deeper.

* * *

For our other friends, things seemed to be going well. At least, as well as things ever go for them. For a couple of hours after dinner, they remained in the dining room, listening to the music and talking. Some, like Téa and Yugi, opted to dance. Joey fumed when both Tristan and Duke tried to get Serenity to dance with them. Marik, who was nearby, chuckled softly but could relate to Joey's feelings. Ishizu had finally been found, though she seemed distraught over something. But she insisted all was well and smiled at her brothers reassuringly. She danced at different points with each of her brothers and admittedly temporarily forgot about the problem with Boyer. Oreo was content to remain under the table Bakura was at, finishing off the last of the turkey.

It was close to ten in the evening when the ship began rocking again. Unbeknownst to the travelers, the rain had picked up again and had become ferocious over the ocean. Massive waves were rising up in every direction and it was all the crew could do to keep the ship on a steady course while not being overcome by the waves. But they couldn't succeed with their efforts forever. Despite their desperate prayers, the next wave was coming increasingly closer and it seemed that the ship couldn't get out of range fast enough.

Ishizu suddenly froze, touching the Millennium Tauk. "There is something happening outside," she said quietly, looking up at her brothers and at the Kaibas, who were at the same table. "Something vicious and violent, as if the very ocean itself has grown angry."

Seto snorted. "That's nonsense," he muttered, crossing his arms. Oh, Seto had seen more than his fair share of supernatural warnings coming to pass, but he still hated believing in them. For once he wanted everything to go along normally, with no oddball occurrences. But it was not to be.

Exactly at that moment, Ishizu's vision came true. The ship gave a horrendous lurch, sending everything to the floor. Screams rent the air and children cried out for their parents as the lights flickered dangerously. Glass shattered and heavy objects flew in all directions. Rishid heard Marik call for him, but he couldn't answer before something struck the back of his head. He crumpled to the floor, everything going black.

Ishizu felt herself being caught by Boyer. She frowned slightly, though she truly was grateful that she hadn't pitched onto the floor. Across the room, Seto grabbed onto Mokuba tightly as the child nearly flew through the air. Marik looked about frantically, still calling for his siblings. Téa grabbed the leg of a bolted-down table, clutching for dear life.

Then the lights went completely out and total pandemonium reigned as the ship began to turn over from the force of the wave crashing into it. It only briefly halted on its side before rolling upsidedown and tossing everyone about like ragdolls. Many fell unconscious after this, while others were forced to remain awake through it all, suffering from fear and the pain.

But at last it was over. Slowly the emergency generator's lights flickered on and those who were still alive began to move. Yugi, Joey, and Bakura all struggled to stand on the new "floor," staring at the scene in front of them. Debris was everywhere. So many people had been trapped and seriously hurt—some killed—while others were missing. The three teens gaped in alarm and then looked at each other, the same expressions reflecting in their eyes.

"What just happened?!" Joey yelled in disbelief. "And where's Serenity?!" He looked around desperately for his sister, his heart twisting momentarily before he saw Tristan and Duke helping the girl up from behind the fallen band instruments. For once Joey didn't feel like yelling at them. He ran forward, taking Serenity into his arms joyously. "Oh man, sis," he said softly. "You had me worried there. . . ." He didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to Serenity. He was the big brother who always had to watch over her. As long as Joey could help it, he'd never let disaster befall his little sister.

Serenity looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Are you alright, Joey?!" she asked, her heart swelling to find him alive. Those horrifying, seemingly endless moments when the ship was turning over had left the girl in a tormented state, not knowing if Joey was alive. They had already come through so much together and Joey almost had died at least once—during the escapade at Alcatraz Island. Serenity couldn't bear for such a thing to happen to him again.

"Am I alright?" Joey repeated, almost about to laugh with relief. "I'm fine! How about you?" He pulled back, looking her over. There was a scratch on her cheek and a cut on her wrist, but she seemed well otherwise.

Serenity smiled softly. "I couldn't be better."

Yugi and Bakura smiled at the scene and then looked to Tristan and Duke, who also seemed none the worse for wear. The foursome then cast their eyes about in every direction, searching frantically for their other friends. Téa hadn't been found yet, nor the Kaibas and the Ishtars. Yami Yugi emerged from the Millennium Puzzle to assist in the search.

A sound from Bakura's right caused him to turn around. "Yami!" he cried in happiness as he saw the thief limp over, Oreo in his arms. Bakura ran forward, his brown eyes bright. Yami Bakura grunted, but looked Bakura up and down to make certain he was alright. Satisfied, he then resumed petting his cat, who meowed.

Seto, in the meantime, was laying dazed near the middle of the room, Mokuba in his arms. Slowly he regained complete consciousness, hearing the child call to him. As he focused, Mokuba's excited blue-gray eyes came into view. "Seto!" he exclaimed, hugging his brother tightly. "Seto, you're okay!"

Seto smiled slightly, returning the embrace. He didn't remember what had happened, only that he needed to protect Mokuba. As he sat up, he became aware of the rocking of the ship under him and it all came back. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was upsidedown. They weren't out of danger yet—not by a long shot. And he wondered exactly how they would _get_ out of it. There weren't a whole lot of escape routes from a tipped over, sinking ship.

He also became aware of another voice calling to him—a female voice. With a confused frown he looked up, only to find Téa kneeling on the underside of the table, which was still bolted to the "ceiling." She relaxed and smiled, seeing him look up, and then leaned back. Not that she would admit it to him, but she had been very concerned when the first thing she had seen upon the return of the lights had been Seto's still form laying on the floor just below her. Now she just looked embarrassed, remembering her current predicament. _How would she get down?_

Seto raised an eyebrow at her as he stood up. Mokuba also was looking, though he didn't comment. At last Seto grunted and held his arms out. "Jump," he ordered.

Téa blinked in shock. "Huh?!" she repeated, staring at Seto. True, she had figured she would have to jump to get down, but she hadn't expected Seto to be apparently offering to catch her. A slight blush coated her cheeks. She still hadn't really sorted out her feelings for him. It was possible, she knew, that she did love him, as she had sometimes thought.

"Just do it," Seto growled. A plan had started to form in his mind for how they would escape the sinking ship. He remembered something from the tour Mokuba had made him take—something that might now be their only hope for salvation.

Téa swallowed hard. "Okay," she said, getting onto shaky legs. She couldn't stand up straight, as the "ceiling" was right there, so she bent over and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing!" She leaped off the edge, plummeting downward . . . right into Seto's arms. The blush deepened. Seto set her on the floor, apparently not noticing. But Téa kept the memory of that experience in her heart.

Ishizu was nearby, pinned under a potted palm tree. She pushed it aside and sat up, looking around at all the reuniting people. Yugi and those with him were hurrying over to Téa and Seto. Boyer wasn't around at the moment, nor—to Ishizu's alarm—were her brothers. Quickly she got up, calling for them both in growing apprehension. The ship was sinking already, level by level. Ishizu had to find Marik and Rishid before it was too late!

Abruptly an agonized scream echoed down every part of the room and everyone turned to look, their blood running cold. Over in a far corner a teenage silhouette was kneeling next to a still body, crying and pleading for an awakening. Everyone instantly realized it was Marik, heartbroken over finding Rishid not moving. Ishizu paled, crying Marik's name and trying to pick her way over to him.

Marik couldn't hear her in his sorrow. "Rishid," he whispered, bending over the quiet form and trying to find breath. The man's eyes were closed and he couldn't respond to Marik's pleading cries. Soon Marik found blood trickling down Rishid's face and he gasped, trying to locate the source of the redness. What if his precious brother was gone? What if he couldn't be revived? Marik felt dizzy at the thought.

"Marik!" Ishizu exclaimed then, kneeling down by the trembling boy. She looked at the scene with horror, seeing Rishid's lifeless form and Marik's wide eyes. Immediately she took out a scarf and dabbed at the blood on Rishid's head. The wound didn't look that deep, but if Rishid was already dead—Heaven forbid!—it wouldn't really matter anyway.

Marik looked at her, his expression heartbreaking. No words could he get out, but the eyes, filled with stunned horror and disbelief, said it all. He held Rishid's mighty hand within his own, shaking ones, begging for the brother he loved to get up, to move, to do anything! But nothing happened. "I wasn't here for him," he managed to say then, looking absolutely haunted. "Rishid was always here for me, but now . . . I . . . I couldn't be here for him. . . ."

Ishizu's heart shattered and she gathered the boy into her arms, holding him close. Marik was practically in shock, but still Ishizu tried to whisper comforting words to him, gently stroking his soft hair. Marik was still shaking and Ishizu felt his tears splash onto her bare shoulder as he couldn't stop himself from crying. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his elder brother. He was clinging to Ishizu as if saying, _"Don't you leave me too!"_

Seto frowned, looking around him at all the scenes of heartbreak and disaster. In addition to everyone he knew, there were many others in the room, both dead and alive. The waves lapped against the large glass window at the back, threatening to shatter it. And something told him that if an escape wasn't made right then, everyone would die—including Mokuba.

"Seto!" the little boy exclaimed, tugging on Seto's hand. Mokuba had seen everything as well and he was horrified, especially when he saw his dear friend Marik suffering such heartache, but he had also seen a possible way out. When Seto looked down at him, Mokuba began to tell him the idea. It involved moving a giant, thick wire tree over to a nearby balcony and climbing up to get to the next level. Mokuba remembered all too well what he had learned on the tour and now he reminded Seto of how, at one part of the hull, it was only a couple of inches thick. If they could get up to there, they might all be able to get free!

Seto listened carefully. Mokuba's idea made sense. So the businessman turned to look at the tree, which had been left over from a "Christmas in July" celebration. It could, indeed, be used as a ladder to get up to the next level. And it was probably their only hope.

Yami Yugi looked over at him, seeing that Seto had an idea. "Kaiba," he asked quietly, "what is it?" He was just as concerned with getting everyone out of the ship quickly and he was willing to hear any possible ways to do it.

Seto didn't answer him. Instead he tried to get the attention of everyone in the room. The Pharaoh would hear his idea soon enough. "Listen to me!" he shouted finally when no one seemed to be paying him any attention. At his yell, most everyone alive looked up. Seto nodded in satisfaction. "The ship is sinking fast," he began coldly, studying those who were watching him. "If you want to get out alive, there's only one way." Then he began explaining his and Mokuba's plans carefully and precisely.

Yami Yugi narrowed his eyes as he considered how it would all work. Seto was right—it was most likely the only possible way to get out. But he could see that most of the people there were not buying it. They stared at the businessman in shock, some frowning while others just shook their heads in negativity. "Kaiba is right!" the Pharaoh joined in when he had the chance. "This is the only way."

But even Joey looked doubtful. "It sounds crazy!" he objected, glaring at Seto. The wire tree didn't seem very sturdy. How would it manage to hold all of them? And even if they got to the next level, what then? They had no idea of what would await them.

Seto glared back. "Do you think you could come up with something better, Wheeler?" he asked frostily. This was not the time for a disagreement!

Joey messed up his hair in frustration, knowing that he didn't even have the faintest idea what should be done. He only knew that he didn't want Seto Kaiba leading them out! If it had to be anyone, it should be Yami Yugi, Joey decided.

"We have to go right now!" Mokuba put in urgently. "The water's gonna come up here any minute!" He glanced back at Marik, feeling his heart rise into his throat. Marik would have to leave Rishid. There was no way they would be able to get the man up the wire tree. Mokuba's lip trembled in horror, the tears falling from his eyes.

Marik realized this as well. He looked at Ishizu helplessly, torn between what to do. How could he leave Rishid here, even if the man was dead?! If Marik didn't have Ishizu to think of, he would opt to just stay here, as it looked like most of the other people were going to. And what if Rishid somehow was still alive?! Then there was no way Marik could ever leave him! Oh, if only he could wake up!

Ishizu looked back, brushing Marik's fringe of bangs aside to see his eyes clearly. Her eyes filled with tears. She could understand Marik's dilemma. _This was horrible!_ They couldn't leave Rishid, and yet, if he didn't wake up, they wouldn't be able to get him up the tree. She almost felt like telling Marik they would both just stay there with Rishid, no matter what happened. But she knew Rishid wouldn't want that. Rishid would want them to get out, even if he could not. But would Marik be able to live with himself? Would she?

Marik closed his eyes tightly, letting the tears slip free. It was all he could do not to again scream in anguish. If Rishid was alive, he had to wake up! Marik had to get through to him! He couldn't abandon his elder brother, not when Rishid had never abandoned him. If their positions were reversed, Marik knew very well that Rishid would never leave Marik. He would carry the boy up the tree on his back if he had to, but he wouldn't leave him behind. Marik wished he had the option of carrying Rishid on his back, but he knew he couldn't possibly. Rishid was much too big.

Shaking with agony, the teenager once again bent over his brother's still form. "Rishid," he whispered in Arabic, his voice breaking, "Rishid, I have to go. . . . I can't abandon Ishizu, Rishid . . . but I can't abandon you either! There's no way I can get you out of here if you can't wake up. But . . . I can't leave my only brother." He gripped at Rishid's shirt, tears chasing each other down his face. "I can't, Rishid. . . . So please . . . won't you wake up? Won't you come back to Ishizu and I?"

Even though only Ishizu could understand Marik's words, it was obvious to everyone there that the boy was in a heartbroken state. Mokuba wanted desperately to run to his friend, but he understood that at this moment, Marik needed the time with Rishid alone. The boy looked up at Seto, sickened, imagining having to leave him behind in such a situation. It was too horrible to think about.

In the next moment the soft sound of Marik singing in Egyptian filled the room. Bakura and Joey, who were both helping Seto move the wire tree into position, looked up in surprise. They had never heard their friend sing before. Actually, he had a very good voice, but at the moment it was filled with despair and sorrow. Bakura felt tears enter his own eyes, unable to forget when his little sister Amane had died. Joey glanced over at Serenity, obviously also sympathizing with Marik's plight.

Ishizu bit her lip, the tears spilling over now. Marik was singing a song of goodbye, apparently resigned to the fact that Rishid would not wake up. At last, breaking down, he trailed off mid-lyric and just hugged his brother, his sobs occasionally becoming strained cries. He was trying to accept that he had to leave, but yet he just couldn't. He couldn't abandon Rishid.

But then a miracle happened. Ishizu was so stunned that she could only catch her breath with a gasp as she watched Rishid shakily reach up, brushing Marik's tears aside with a gentle hand. He smiled softly and weakly as his eyes opened. He tried to get his arms around the heartbroken boy's body, pulling him close in a warm embrace. "You sing . . . quite well, my brother," he said quietly. Rishid had indeed still been alive, but deeply unconscious. Marik's soft singing had finally penetrated the mist over Rishid's senses and enabled him to awaken.

Instantly Marik was looking up, his eyes wide and now full of joy. "Rishid?" he whispered, so awed that he couldn't speak loudly. "You did come back, Rishid! You did come back!" His heart swelled and he laughed a bit from sheer relief as he hugged the man again. Of course, Rishid had come back. Rishid wouldn't leave him. And now they would all be able to get out!

The ship's chaplain, meanwhile, was now standing by Seto as the businessman made certain the tree was set up securely. The elderly man frowned in concern, watching. He knew that Seto had a good plan—probably the only possible plan—but he also could see that most of the people weren't very receptive. And he sighed, deciding that his place was with them. Seto would take care of those escaping. But he couldn't abandon all the rest to save himself. Yes, he would remain.

"Oh, Lord," he prayed quietly as the ship rocked violently and the waves again beat upon the glass window, "watch over us all."


	2. Run From the Ocean!

Seto narrowed his eyes, studying the wire tree as it now leaned against the upsidedown bar counter, ready for those escaping to climb up. Was it sturdy enough to hold them all? He didn't know. But he would see to it that the others went before him—Mokuba being first of all, of course. Seto would come last.

He looked back over at his younger brother. Mokuba was still watching the Ishtars, but now he was smiling and happy as he saw Marik ecstatically embracing his elder brother. They wouldn't have to leave Rishid behind now, provided the wire tree would hold up as he climbed. Seto growled low to himself. If they couldn't make it up the tree, they would all be sunk—literally.

"Come on, Mokuba," he called. They had no time left to be watching—or engaging in—family reunions. When Seto glanced at the large window, he saw the glass was starting to crack. "We have to leave right now!" He raised his voice, its tones booming around the room.

"This is sheer madness!" a high-pitched voice returned and Seto looked toward the sound. One of the other businessmen who had come onboard was glaring at Seto, arms crossed. His beady eyes flashed as he expressed his deep disgust with it all. "None of you will ever make it out. Most of you probably won't even be able to get up the tree. What we should be doing is trying to contact the captain!"

Seto's lip curled at the unbelievably insane statements being made. "_The captain_?" he retorted. "In case you haven't noticed, this ship is upsidedown! The captain can't help you now. He can't help any of us! The captain is dead." He spoke in a cold, firm voice, disgusted at this delay and at the utter stupidity of this man and most of the other passengers. "My way is the only way any of us will ever see the light of another day. This level is going to go underwater any minute now. I'm not gonna be here when it happens. If you want to be, go ahead. It's not my business." He turned away in irritation.

Bakura swallowed hard. "Yami," he said quietly, having watched the exchange, "do you think there truly is any hope for us?" He looked back at the thief, who was muttering to himself as Oreo hopped inside his shirt.

Yami Bakura glanced over at him. "There never was much hope," he replied in a snappish tone. "Perhaps Kaiba can lead us out. Perhaps not."

"Well, that was certainly encouraging," Téa could be heard to mutter.

"Who's with me?" Seto demanded. "Whoever wants to leave this ship alive, come over here now!" He clenched his fist tightly, his gaze traveling over each of the still-living passengers. Slowly Yugi and some of his friends came over, Téa being among the first. Joey was still hesitating, frowning deeply, but then he also went over. Even though he didn't like Seto's plan, he liked the idea of staying in this room even less. That was even more stupid than climbing a wire tree and trying to get to the new top level of the ship. And he had Serenity to think of.

Mokuba turned to run over as well. "We've gotta go!" he called to the Ishtars urgently. He just hoped Rishid would have enough strength to make it up the tree. They had come this far; Rishid couldn't be forced to be left behind now! If that happened, Mokuba doubted Marik or Ishizu would come either. And Mokuba didn't want to lose his friend. He turned away, tears filling his eyes.

Marik looked at Rishid worriedly. "Will you be able to make it up, Rishid?" he asked in a whisper. He had tried to explain to Rishid about what was going on, but he wasn't sure the man was aware enough to completely understand. But he wasn't going to leave without him. Not now, not ever.

Ishizu stood by, her cerulean eyes filled with concern. The Tauk had just shown to her another vision, one that was so very disturbing. "We have less than five minutes," she told them quietly. "Then this level will be flooded. We must escape!" Already water was trickling in through the cracks in the window.

Rishid started to get up, feeling an immense headache coming on. But he would ignore it. He had to be able to go with his siblings. The sound of the water was coming through quite plainly now and people were starting to panic anew. Rishid struggled to stand and swayed, leaning on Marik for support. The boy was more than willing to help his brother, but he gazed at him with worried lavender eyes, afraid that Rishid wouldn't be able to make it up the tree. Rishid tried to give him a reassuring smile. He would make it. For certain, he would make it.

One by one Seto's group started to ascend the tree, beginning with Mokuba at Seto's insistence. It was a wobbly climb and worrisome at times, but the thick wires seemed to be holding. With a bit of luck and a lot of divine help, perhaps they would all manage to get out before it was too late.

Seto turned to the chaplain. "Are you going to come?" he asked, seeing that the man was one of the few who believed Seto could actually accomplish what he was attempting to. Seto found it foolish for the man to remain behind with a group of people who were too absurd to recognize what had to be done. Anyone who understood how they could get out should take the opportunity.

The chaplain sighed. "No, son," he replied. He recognized that Seto was the world-renowned president of KaibaCorp, but to him, Seto was just a brave teenage boy, trying to do what he could to get these people out. He felt fond of him in some way, so he addressed him as "son." "These people shouldn't be abandoned in their time of distress."

Seto snorted. "If they were smart, they'd come with us," he stated flatly. "They're all gonna die, but maybe they wouldn't if they would just listen to reason! Going up to what is now the top of the ship is the only way anyone's going to get out alive!" He glanced back toward the tree, where a shaking and nervous Serenity was being helped up by Joey and encouraged by Tristan and Duke. Off to the side were the Ishtars, waiting their turn. That was five more people right there, after Serenity went up. Mokuba, Yugi, Bakura and his Yami were already up on the next level and looking back down, shouting encouragement to Serenity as well. . . . Excuse me, Yami Bakura was not engaging in that.

The chaplain gave a sad smile. "All of us act like that at one time or another, don't we?" he remarked. "At some time in our lives, we simply don't want to listen to reason. Sometimes we think that we have it all figured out and that nothing will change our minds, including the actual truth." He laid a hand on Seto's shoulder. "They're all lost right now, son. Don't think badly of them."

Seto just frowned in reply, not especially moved by these words. "How they want to waste their lives is not my business," he said then, watching as Tristan went up. Only one person at a time could go, making things all the more tense. The ship was rocking viciously now, the water up to the top of Seto's shoes. Around him, people were screaming and trying to determine what they should do. Seto decided that the easiest way to deal with this would be to act unmoved by their cries. And he honestly was irritated with them all. They would be dead in a few minutes and then they'd wish they'd listened. He clenched his fists, willing the noise to stop.

Ishizu looked around nervously as she and Marik both steadied Rishid. After a short moment, the man straightened up completely and insisted that he could now go up on his own—after Marik and Ishizu were both up, of course. Marik protested vehemently, but Ishizu knew the boy would get nowhere. Rishid had made up his mind and there wasn't time to argue with him. Rishid simply wasn't going to go up until his siblings were safe.

"Ishizu!"

The cry abruptly rang out and Ishizu's blood went cold. That was Boyer. So he had survived. Ishizu was glad of that, but she quickly realized that the man would probably be coming with them—and that idea she did not like. Then she would be forced to deal with her feelings for him before they could even get off the ship. With a sigh she turned around to see where he was.

Marik was also looking, though Rishid was telling him that he should start climbing now. At last Marik sighed, resigned to the fact, and slowly began his ascent. The ship lurched violently as he did so, nearly throwing him off. Immediately Rishid, Ishizu, and Seto were all there to steady the tree—as was Téa, who hadn't gone up yet either. Seto frowned slightly, wondering why she hadn't and why he hadn't noticed that she was still down here.

"Ishizu!" Boyer called again, coming right up to her as she was struggling to hold her part of the tree. Marik glared down at him before continuing his climb.

Ishizu looked up briefly at Boyer, letting out a mental sigh. "Will you be coming with us?" she asked, not stopping to offer a greeting. They were so pressed for time! Any minute the window would burst. . . .

"Of course," the man answered smoothly just as Marik reached the top. Ishizu quickly followed after her younger brother, having a bit of a struggle as she tried to keep her skirt from interfering. She realized grimly that it would probably only continue to cause her trouble—unless she removed it (which was out of the question) or shortened it somehow. At last she made it to the top and Marik embraced her warmly before looking back down.

"Come on, Rishid!" he called, gesturing. He was afraid that Boyer might try to come up next, and Marik absolutely didn't want that. He wanted Rishid to get up next so that for certain he would be there. _I almost lost you a few minutes ago, Rishid,_ Marik said silently, willing his words to transmit to him through the mental bond they shared. _And I won't lose you now!_

And so Rishid began to go up. He blinked, forcing the thoughts of dizziness out of his mind. He wouldn't look down. His only thoughts would be of getting to Marik and Ishizu. They wouldn't be separated. They would all leave this ship together, as they had always come through every disaster placed in their way. Battle City, Juno, their enemies such as Vivalene, Yami Marik, and Dr. Portman. . . . Nothing had been able to sever the bond the Ishtar siblings possessed. And with these thoughts in his mind, Rishid suddenly found that he was at the top. He pulled himself up, slightly surprised that he had been able to climb up so fast, and then turned to his brother and sister, smiling softly at them. "I am here," he stated.

Marik smiled broadly. "Yes," he said quietly. "You're here, Rishid."

After Boyer went up, Seto turned to Téa. "You should've gone up ages ago!" he scolded, hearing the ship give a horrible groan. It was possible that he wouldn't even make it up before it was too late. But if that were so, he didn't want Téa to be here with him. The odd thought occurred to him that maybe Téa had wanted to stay behind until she was certain that Seto _would_ make it up, but he quickly pushed it away. That was pure nonsense. Téa didn't have strong feelings for him such as that. She loved either Yugi or the Pharaoh or both of them at once. But not Seto Kaiba. She wouldn't love him.

"I'll go," Téa told him agreeably, "once all of my friends are safe." She looked firmly into his blue eyes with her own, shining with determination. _Yes, she had told Seto he was her friend. That had been so long ago now and she still hadn't determined if her feelings for him ran deeper than that._ But she did know she couldn't stand the thought of Seto perishing. She had nearly lost him after they had battled Carmichael and the warehouse had collapsed around them. And Mokuba had nearly lost him, too. Téa often tried to convince herself that any feelings other than friendship that she had for Seto was simply her not wanting Mokuba to lose his brother. But she didn't know if she truly believed that, though of course she didn't want Mokuba to be left all alone.

Seto grunted at Téa's words. He remembered, too, that she had called him a friend. That had been after he had nearly sacrificed himself to save her from a falling beam in the warehouse. But there was no time to recall such things now. Téa was foolish for waiting for him. He couldn't deny, though, that there was a part of him that felt grateful . . . or was it more than he was stunned? "Go up," he ordered. "I'll be right behind you." Briefly he glanced back at the pastor and the wildly screaming people. They wouldn't be coming. And he would have to accept that. There was nothing more he could do. He had shown them the way to get out and they hadn't wanted to take it, so they would have to suffer the consequences. Their blood wasn't on Seto's hands.

Téa swallowed hard, also having been looking at them. "Alright," she agreed finally, clutching at the wires on the tree almost desperately, as if willing her mind to forget the sight. So many people were going to die needlessly. It was so unfair! Why wouldn't they listen to Seto? Why was it that they would rather just sit and die? It wouldn't take that much effort to go up the tree and just find out if Seto was right!

"GO!" Seto yelled, seeing her hesitation. "There's nothing we can do for those people now. We have to save ourselves. I don't intend to leave Mokuba without his brother."

Téa shut her eyes tightly, shakily climbing up while keeping them closed. As promised, Seto did follow right behind her. They were out of time.

The window shattered just as Seto was getting onto the platform. Water flooded the entire dining room, screams echoing piercingly and hauntingly all through the area. All those who were momentarily safe on the next level were chilled by the sounds. Even Seto froze, looking back toward the destruction they were leaving behind. Really, though he acted cold and heartless, perhaps he was the most sensitive of all—having closed his heart because of the pain it had brought to him. But only Mokuba and Yugi—and Téa—really noticed the tormented look in the CEO's eyes. In the next moment Seto turned to face everyone there, his eyes having reclaimed their usual, icy look.

"Let's go," he said darkly, embracing Mokuba as the child came over. "It won't be long before the water comes up here." He didn't even know if there would be a way out by following this corridor they were in front of, but they had to try. The kitchen should be along this way. Maybe there would be an escape route from it.

Joey fumed at the cold tones. "Just a minute, Kaiba!" he yelled, pointing a forefinger at him in emphasis. "A whole lot of people are drowning down there! Don't you feel anything for them? Anything at all?!" His eyes flashed as he held Serenity close to him with one arm. His sister's eyes were full of tears, thinking of how that could have been Joey down there amongst them. And her heart went out to all those who were dying.

Seto's lip curled in irritation. He was sick of Joey's interference. "I did what I could," he replied icily. "They wouldn't come, so it isn't my fault. If you feel so badly for them, Wheeler, why don't you jump down there and join them?" With that he stalked past the blonde boy, heading off down the corridor. It was obvious to him that Joey was blaming him for the people dying down there. But he couldn't hold off Mother Nature and the wrath of the ocean. How was it his fault if the other passengers were just too stubborn to listen to him? It wasn't as if he could mind-control them with Marik's Rod and force them to come up. That wasn't the sort of thing he would do, anyway, even if he could.

Joey clenched his fist. "Why, that. . . ." His eye twitched as he grew more and more angry. He didn't want to be following Seto all the time they were here! Why wouldn't Yami Yugi take over? He turned to look at the Pharaoh questioningly.

But Yami Yugi shook his head. This was not his job. It had fallen to Seto to lead them out and the businessman was capable of doing it. Yami Yugi would not interfere.

"Man, I could be doin' a better job," Joey muttered angrily as he held Serenity closer. "Maybe if it'd been me, I could've got all those other people to come!" He glared back toward the edge of the platform, just in time to watch the wire tree get swept away by the rushing current.

"Joey," Serenity said softly as she looked up at him, "I don't know that anyone could have convinced them." She pulled away gently, turning to follow in the direction Seto had gone. "Mr. Kaiba is right—he did try. But they just wouldn't listen. Don't be angry at him." She tried to smile up at her big brother, but her hazel eyes were clouded with the remains of her tears. These were not the last she would cry this night.

"Yeah, forget Kaiba," Tristan put in, coming to stand next to Serenity. "Let's just concentrate on getting out of here alive." He laid a hand on Serenity's shoulder, much to Joey's dismay.

_The thing is,_ Joey said to himself as he resignedly followed the others, _is Kaiba gonna make sure that happens? What if something happens to Serenity? I'll never forgive myself then._

* * *

As the group walked down the seemingly endless corridor, they became aware of a familiar voice calling and banging on a door. One by one, they all stopped to look around, baffled by the muffled tones. Was it possible that someone else was alive? Of course the entire passenger list hadn't been in the dining room. And there was the ship's crew, as well. Now that they thought of it, it only made sense that someone else would be alive. But why did the voice sound so familiar?

It was Joey who figured it out first. "Mai!" he yelled, breaking into a run and hurrying over to where Seto was examining a door that didn't seem to be budging. As the Brooklyn boy reached out to grab the door handle, Seto snapped at him.

"Don't be a fool! There's a fire on the other side. That metal handle is hot!" The businessman frowned, wishing Joey wasn't here at all. _The last thing I need is to have to baby-sit him!_ he thought angrily.

Joey frowned right back. "But Mai's in there!" he shouted. He hadn't even known she was onboard the ship. How had he missed her? Why hadn't she been in the dining room with all the others? Not that Joey would have wanted her to have been, but he wondered if the fate she was suffering right now was really any better. "We gotta get in there to her!"

Seto growled. "We will," he said irritably, "but not by getting unnecessarily burned." Even if there was no one living behind that door, they had to get through. It was the only door in the entire hallway. Seto had checked. At least, it was the only one where there was any slight chance of getting through. If the fire wasn't too serious, they could put it out and travel through the room to where there was hopefully another way out.

By now everyone else had gathered around, all of them concerned. "Mai's in there?!" Serenity cried in horror, her eyes widening. It had been a long time since she had seen the blonde woman whom she considered an older sister. Now, to think that she was in there, struggling with a fire, was horrible to think about! They had to get in!

Duke laid a hand on her shoulder. "That fire sounds bad," he muttered low. _And Mai sounds panicked,_ he added silently. He looked around for anything they could use. There didn't seem to be anything of worth at all—only exposed pipes, falling plaster . . . and the sound of quickly approaching water from below. But then his eyes lighted upon a red object not too far away. "Hey!" he cried then. "There's a fire extinguisher down there!" He pointed across the hall to where the wanted device was, indeed, hanging upsidedown on the wall.

"I'll get it!" Marik volunteered, running over to free it from the wall. Mokuba ran over to help him.

Rishid smiled slightly, watching his brother work with his friend, and then turned back to the problem at hand. "Stand aside," he ordered Seto and Joey. What he was hoping was that he was strong enough to be able to actually break the door down. As the two teens moved out of the way, Joey watching questioningly, Rishid slammed himself into the door, weakening it.

Mokuba glanced over at this as he and Marik worked to pry the stubborn extinguisher away. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you . . . before," the young boy said hesitatingly, "but I wanted to tell you that . . . that I'm glad you didn't lose your brother." Mokuba gave Marik a genuine smile as the device finally tore free. He couldn't imagine anything more horrible than losing Seto. It was true that Marik at least did have another sibling, so he wouldn't have been completely without family—as Mokuba would be—but Mokuba knew that neither Marik or Ishizu would have forgiven themselves if they had been forced to leave Rishid behind.

Marik smiled back at his young friend. "So am I," he said quietly. "I don't know what I'd do without Rishid."

The two returned to the others just as Rishid managed to get the door to tear free. It flew backward into the room, which they quickly saw was covered with several small, but viciously spreading fires. Mai was kneeling in the middle of the room, trying to cover her nose and mouth. She looked up as the door came free, staring in shock and disbelief. If she could have, she would have cried Joey's name in surprise and delight. What was he doing here? What were all of them doing here? Mai had been certain it was the end for her. But it seemed that she was going to live for a while yet.

While Marik began spraying the extinguisher's contents around the room, attempting to clear a path so that they could all get out—along with assistance from most of the others—Joey and Serenity both ran immediately to Mai to help her up. She swayed a bit, gripping at Joey's arms to steady herself.

"Joey?" she whispered weakly, going into a coughing fit. It seemed so long since she had come here looking for anyone alive right after the ship had turned over. Somehow she had gotten sealed in the kitchen, fire all around her and much worse—badly charred bodies. She was sickened by it all but had tried to ignore the sights. Slowly she smirked gratefully at the brown-eyed boy, blinking up with her own tired violet orbs, framed by naturally long eyelashes. "You know, you're the first living person I've seen down here. I was starting to wonder if I was the only one left on the ship."

Joey held her close, looking around in relief as he saw the fire easing a bit. "Don't try to talk, Mai," he instructed. "We're gonna be out soon." That was when he noticed another horror—water coming in over their shoes.

Serenity noticed as well and gasped. The torrent had reached this level now. But it hadn't been so very long that they had escaped it the last time! They truly were just about out of time. But how would they possibly manage to get where they needed to be if they could only spend ten or fifteen minutes on each level? It seemed so hopeless! Serenity found herself whispering a desperate prayer for deliverance.

Seto, meanwhile, was also working hard to quell the flames. It would be impossible to put all of the fire out, he knew, but it looked like a possible path had been cleared to the next door. Finding the handle cool, he threw the door open and looked beyond it. All there was, that he could see, was a very large, circular ventilation shaft that went straight across. It was their only hope. He growled, frantically trying to remember where it led.

Then he felt eyes upon him and he turned to see Mokuba standing there, shaking, his blue-gray eyes full of horror. The child gazed up at his elder brother, his bottom lip trembling. He had seen one of the burned bodies—and it had been one of the worst ones, too. Mokuba didn't know that he would ever be able to forget that sight. All he wanted now was for Seto to be there and comfort him, but he didn't want to look like some sort of wimp in front of all the others. With a sob he flung himself at Seto, throwing his arms around Seto's waist and crying. "It was horrible," he choked out. "Seto, it was horrible!"

Seto frowned, holding him closer. He was certain he knew what Mokuba had seen, and he could understand the boy's horror, but there was really no time for this. They were all standing in the water by now. Once again, their time was running out. "I'm sorry, Mokuba," he said quietly, wishing he could offer more comfort. He continued to hold Mokuba as he looked back up at the others. "Come on," he ordered. "Our only way out is through that ventilation shaft. We have to get in it now!"

Mai was aghast. "What?!" she burst out. She had thought that the others had come from where it was safe and that they could go back out that way! But it was not to be.

"Mai, it's just terrible!" Serenity cried, laying her hands on the woman's arm. "Everything below us is flooded out." As they started walking over to where Seto was waiting, the girl tried to explain everything that had happened and what they needed to do next, with Joey's input now and then. Mai listened carefully, frowning and not happy, but understanding that there was no other choice.

The trip through the kitchen, though brief, was not a pleasant one. Yami Yugi took over for Yugi so that he would not have to see the horror of the bodies. Yami Bakura just guided his Hikari along irritably, wanting to get out as soon as possible. But even he was haunted by the sights, unable to forget how, as a child, he had seen his entire village massacred and burned. That was the first time when he had seen a sight such as this. He gritted his teeth, willing the memories to leave him. Over three thousand years had passed since then. He should be able to see a burned body and not let it disturb him so badly.

Seto picked Mokuba up and carried him to where the grate was. After yanking it open, with Marik's and Duke's help, he set his brother down and then knelt beside him, hoping that Mokuba wasn't so disturbed that he wouldn't be able to realize what had to happen next. "Mokuba," he said quietly, "we have to go in here. It's the only choice we have." Already the water was starting to seep over to them. Rishid, bringing up the rear, slammed the door shut behind him in hopes that the water would be delayed slightly, since there wasn't an opening at the new bottom of the door.

Mokuba shook his head vehemently. "Not without you, Seto," he replied shakily. "Please, no. . . . Not without you!" He remembered how Seto had wanted Mokuba to go up the tree first. Now, he was sure, his brother wanted him to go in the shaft first. But Mokuba wanted the comfort of knowing that Seto was right there with him, especially after he had seen such a treacherous sight.

Seto sighed, straightening up. Actually, now that he thought of it, he should go first to find out what was waiting ahead, since they were treading into absolutely the unknown. Perhaps he should appoint someone to help him keep everyone together. Then, if by any chance something really did happen to Seto along the way, there would be someone else to take over.

But there weren't many with whom Seto would entrust such responsibility. Definitely not Joey or Tristan or Duke. His pride wouldn't let him pick Yami Yugi. As his gaze traveled over everyone he finally made his decision.

"You," he grunted, pointing at Marik. "You're my second-in-command. Make sure everyone gets into the shaft. I'm going to go first to make sure we have a place to go at the end." He had been around the Ishtars quite often as of late. And Marik had proven himself worthy of Seto's trust and Mokuba's friendship many a time. Seto knew the Egyptian boy would give his own life if it came to that. Yes, Marik was a perfect choice. Plus, he wasn't easily deterred by grim sights. Seto knew both Bakura and Yugi would be sickened by some of the things they were likely to still pass along the way.

Marik blinked in stunned surprise, at first not sure of what to say. At last he managed to get out, "Alright," and began counting everyone to make sure they were there. He had never expected for Seto to choose him. For all he knew, Seto was quite indifferent to everyone, including Marik. But now that he had his assignment, he would do it well.

Afterwards no one quite knew how it had happened, but as they all started climbing into the shaft, the water broke the kitchen door down, rushing at them. Somehow Marik found himself being pushed in by Rishid, who immediately followed. Duke Devlin, who had been going to go in before Marik, now got in after Rishid did, slamming the grate behind him. They had to hasten. The water wouldn't waste time following them. Right now their only saving grace was that the ventilator wasn't directly on the floor. It would take the water a moment or two to get up to it.

Seto, meanwhile, had reached the other end with Mokuba and was staring out at what awaited them. Far, far below the grate was a small, rounded area which was quickly filling up with water. Just to the right of the grate was a ladder leading up to the next level. He reached, trying to see if it would be possible for them to take hold of it. To his relief, he found that it was.

He turned to face his brother. "Mokuba," he began, "I have to get on the ladder. Do you want to go before me or after me?" He would rather Mokuba got on first. Then Seto would be able to make certain that he didn't fall.

Mokuba swallowed hard, staring down at the rushing water below. "I can't," he whispered, his eyes widening. "Seto, I can't!" Thoughts of falling off the ladder ran rampant through his young mind and he trembled again, moving closer to Seto for comfort.

Seto narrowed his eyes slightly. "Of course you can, Mokuba," he replied. "You're my brother and an heir to the Kaiba name. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you now." Behind him he heard the others quickly approaching and he grew slightly nervous, though he told himself he wasn't. Was he really going to be able to do this? Was he qualified to lead all these people away from their possible deaths? So many lives were depending on him. Seto didn't like that one bit. If he failed, they would all die, including his brother. But no . . . he wouldn't fail.

Mokuba shut his eyes tightly. "I . . . I'd rather go first," he decided after what seemed an endless hesitation. "Then . . . if I start to fall, I know you'll be there to catch me." He smiled weakly.

"Hey, what's the hold-up?!" Tristan yelled from somewhere in the shaft's depths.

Seto snarled, helping Mokuba get situated on the ladder. "Shut up, Taylor," he retorted. Once Mokuba slowly started to climb the extensive ladder, Seto began to go up after him, but not before shouting directions to the others. One by one they also leaned out of the hole, snatching hold of the ladder before they could fall into the bubbling pit below.

When it came Serenity's turn she trembled, staring down at the churning water. "There's so much," she whispered. And she wouldn't know it, but it had risen another foot while they had been climbing out onto the ladder.

Joey, who was right behind her, smiled. "Come on, sis," he encouraged. "Soon we'll be outta this mess and it'll all be just a bad memory." Inwardly he wasn't so sure, but he refused to let Serenity see his uncertainty.

"I hope so," was Serenity's quiet reply as she climbed out after Tristan.

Nothing too out of the ordinary happened—save for Boyer's attempt to caress Ishizu's shoulder and her slapping his hand away—until it was time for the last people to go out. As Rishid got onto the ladder behind Marik, a horrible rumble swept through the shaft as the water came through in full force. Duke was thrown out of the grate by the sudden "waterfall," where he plunged into the pit below with a stunned cry. Everyone else was just as stunned, but nothing could prepare them for the horror as an explosion went off in the pit seconds after Duke disappeared below the surface!


	3. More Survivors!

A piercing scream of alarm rent the tunnel as Serenity leaned over the edge, clutching at the ladder's top and staring into the water below as it settled back down from the sudden blast. Now there was debris floating in the liquid, and some streams of blood, but no sign of Duke. Serenity's heart raced, not wanting to believe the inevitable. "No," she whispered. It had been horrifying when the people in the dining room had drowned, but still it couldn't compare with actually losing someone she had known.

Rishid looked away, feeling guilt overwhelm him. He had pushed Marik into the shaft when it should have been Duke's turn. On the one hand, he felt that he shouldn't have done so, but on the other hand, how could he have borne it if Marik had fallen? He knew such feelings were selfish, but he couldn't help it. Perhaps, he berated, he could have pushed Marik in after Duke and then he, Rishid, would have been last. But then, if he had perished, could Marik have been able to stand it, especially when he was so relieved that he hadn't lost his brother before? What was really the right thing to have done in a case such as this? Whatever it was, Rishid was certain he hadn't done it.

Tristan looked from the crying Serenity to the rushing water and back again. He knew time was short, but he couldn't bear for Serenity to be so sad. And was there a chance, even a slim one, that Duke was perhaps only stunned under the surface of the water? Tristan clenched his fists in determination before he pushed past everyone and came to the ladder where at the top, Serenity was still kneeling. Everyone else just stared, assuming that Tristan was going to offer comfort and never suspecting what he was actually up to.

"Hey," he said softly, laying a hand on Serenity's shoulder, "Duke might still be alive. I know it's not all that possible that he is, but I'm going to go down and look." As well as not wanting Serenity to be sad, Tristan knew that Duke was a friend—and that if it were Yugi or Joey or someone else, he would plan to do exactly what he was going to do now. He swallowed hard, hoping that he wasn't just going to get this poor girl's hopes up for nothing.

Serenity stared at him, trying to register his words in her mind. At first she couldn't say anything, but when he started to climb down the ladder, she gasped and cried out, "Tristan, be careful!" She didn't want to tell him not to go down, as she was clinging to a slight hope for Duke's survival, but she also feared the possibility of a second explosion. And the water was already nearly to the bottom of the ladder. They couldn't remain here much longer, but if Duke was possibly still alive, they had to find him. They couldn't abandon him to a certain death if he was still living.

"Tristan, wait!" Joey yelled, running over and reaching out for his friend. If Serenity wasn't going to protest, he would. What was the sense of going on a foolhardy mission when everyone else needed to get out? The longer they waited, the less chance they'd have. Duke was dead, Joey was certain, so they shouldn't keep fishing around for a corpse. And yet he knew that if Tristan didn't do this, Serenity might never get over the fact that they possibly could have saved the boy.

Tristan looked up at Joey but only kept going down the ladder as he did so. "Sorry, buddy," he said firmly. "I'm doing this, for Serenity's sake—and Duke's." _If he's still alive,_ he added silently. "I won't be long," he tried to reassure his friend then.

Joey growled. "You'd sure as heck better not be!" he retorted. "There could be another explosion any time!"

Seto's eyes narrowed at the new delay—and, in fact, at the entire situation—but he allowed Tristan to go down. He knew very well that they had very little time, and that the chances of finding Duke alive were practically zero, but if Tristan could hurry, they should still be able to get away. He didn't want to have to lose one of the group's members, though he doubted they would all make it out alive. The most Tristan would find would be a corpse, if that.

"Seto?"

Seto came out of his reverie to look down at a disturbed Mokuba. The child trembled, his eyes filling with tears, and then looked down, turning the locket about in his hands. "Do you think Tristan will find Duke?" he asked softly, the tears splashing down over the metal case. _This was horrible!_ Mokuba only wanted this whole nightmare to end. He wished he could wake up and find that it really was only a very realistic bad dream, but he knew that wouldn't happen. This was reality.

The older Kaiba brother frowned. He wasn't going to lie or sugarcoat things with Mokuba. "No," he replied then, "I don't think he will. At least, I highly doubt he'll find Devlin alive. That explosion went off right where he was." He crossed his arms, watching Tristan disappear under the water far below them.

Marik made his way over to Rishid, his lavender eyes filled with both confusion and understanding. On the one hand, he was confused as to why the water had rushed through when there was only one more of them left. Why couldn't the water have come a few seconds later? But he did understand why it had been Duke who had fallen instead of him. He reached out, touching his brother's arm. "Rishid?" he said softly.

Rishid turned to look with guilt-ridden eyes. "I am sorry," he whispered. "I was selfish. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my brother."

Marik smiled sadly. "I know," he replied. "But Rishid. . . . I'm afraid that I would have done the same thing if there was a chance that I'd lose you or Ishizu if I didn't." He hugged Rishid lightly, trying to reassure him that he wasn't angry.

Ishizu walked forward, taking Rishid's hand. "You could not have known Duke would fall," she said gently. "You were not trying to do ill to him or to anyone." She ran her fingers over the back of his hand. "This was simply a tragic accident."

Rishid watched her, not speaking. At last he replied, "But it is still because of me that Duke has perished." The guilt continued to wash over him.

At that moment there was a sound. The Ishtars looked up as Tristan appeared at the top of the ladder, looking as thought it was a huge strain to get up. On his back he was carrying a limp body. With one hand he gripped the wrists firmly so that it wouldn't fall, which meant he had only been climbing with the other hand.

Joey gasped, his eyes widening as he ran back to the edge. "You found him?!" he cried in stunned shock.

"Yeah," Tristan replied in irritation. "Take him so I can get up!"

Quickly Joey grabbed the lifeless body, becoming creeped out as blood ran down over his hands from wounds in Duke's back. He could hear Serenity screaming somewhere behind him and running over.

"Duke!" she wailed, gripping Joey's shoulder from behind.

Tristan now stood up, safely on solid ground again, and went over to Joey while everyone else looked on. "I found him under the surface, near the bottom," he said solemnly. "But I wasn't expecting to find him in the condition I did."

Joey, assuming that Tristan meant finding him "all in one piece," just nodded and said, "Yeah . . . I wasn't expecting it either." He shifted, wondering what they were going to do with the body. How would they drag it all the way outside . . . if they ever made it outside, that is. It seemed that they would have to leave it here.

Or at least that's what he was thinking until Duke groaned weakly and slumped back. Then Joey yelped in shock, almost dropping the injured form.

Serenity's eyes brightened in awe. "He's alive?! He's alive?!" she exclaimed hopefully, feeling her heart levitate.

Tristan nodded, taking off his jacket and wringing it out. He had to smile in spite of himself when he saw Serenity's joy. "He's hurt pretty bad, though," he remarked. "I think we'll have to make some kind of stretcher to carry him."

Seto, overhearing, immediately fell to looking for something they could use. But even as he did so, he felt concern and an almost desperate sense of their lack of time come over him. They would be going through several more levels and almost assuredly be climbing up into various places. How would they manage to take Duke on a stretcher through all of that? What if there were more ladders to go up or narrow spaces to get through? And yet he knew they couldn't abandon him, not when he was alive. If he was dead, Seto would figure they would have to leave the body. "How badly is he hurt?" he demanded.

Tristan sighed. "Well, I don't think anything's broken," he replied. "But he's got some pretty bad wounds and he's dazed." Seeing that Duke's blood was on his hands, he tried frantically to wipe it off. He hated having another person's life force all over his flesh, even if it wasn't his fault that it was there. Wearing someone's blood just gave him a disturbed, eerie feeling.

Marik looked at Rishid, smiling gently at his elder brother. "He'll be alright, Rishid," he said quietly. But he could see that, even though Rishid was more at peace now, he was still upset at his role, however unintentional, in what had happened to Duke. The man acknowledged Marik with a slight smile and then looked over at the others.

"I will watch over him," Rishid spoke up now. "I am strong. I can carry him on my back without the aid of a stretcher." He wanted to make up for what had happened. Surely he could do that much. He could carry Duke the rest of the way through the ship. He prayed that harm would come to none of the others along the way, especially not to Marik or Ishizu.

Seto considered this for only a moment. "Fine," he growled. "But somehow his wounds will need to be treated first." He could only hope that someone had a first aid kit. The last thing they needed was having Duke's wounds getting infected.

"I'll do it," Serenity announced then as she stepped forward. Slowly she took a small box out of her pocket and knelt down by Duke as Joey laid him down. The girl tried not to gasp in horror at the sight of the slashes on Duke's back. Biting her lip, she set to work cleaning and bandaging the injuries.

Seto now took to surveying their surroundings, trying to figure out the right decision on where they should go next. They were on a wide platform, where on one side was the dropoff with the ladder and on the other was a narrow walkway with another drop to its right.

"Kaiba?"

Seto turned to see Téa standing next to him. The girl touched his arm gently, looking up with tired blue eyes. "What do you want?" he demanded of her. He didn't feel like having a lecture now. He knew Joey wasn't happy with Seto's leadership and he doubted Téa was, either. After all, she was one of Yugi's little cronies too. They usually all banded together with their opinions.

But Téa merely smiled at him. "How are you holding up?" she asked kindly.

Seto grunted, masking his surprise. "I'm fine," he responded. "It seems like you should be asking Devlin that question. He's the one who nearly died."

Téa sighed. "You look worn out," she remarked. "You've been working hard."

"I've been leading everyone on a quest that most present, if not all, believe is suicide," Seto retorted. "I imagine the others are waiting for me to give up so that someone better suited can take over," he added with an air of sarcasm.

Téa bit her lip. "No," she said softly, "we don't want that. You're. . . ." She paused, searching for the right words. "You're really courageous, Kaiba. All this just to get us out safely. . . ." She had been wanting to talk to him and tell him this for quite some time now, ever since she had seen his stricken eyes after the people in the dining hall perished. Seto had been trying so hard to do what was right in this situation, but it seemed that so few realized it or even cared much if they did. Téa wanted him to know that she recognized what he was trying to do and that she appreciated it.

Seto turned to look at her, something unintelligible flickering in his eyes. Annoyance, perhaps? Or was it just surprise? "I'm doing it for Mokuba," he growled. "If anyone else wants to tag along, that's their business. I won't stop them."

Téa frowned, reaching up to lay her hands on his shoulders. "That's not going to work with me anymore," she said firmly. "I saw how hard you worked to get everyone to come with you. I saw the horror in your eyes when you heard those people drowning." She looked into the blue orbs, now seeing slight discomfort at being found out. But that didn't stop her from continuing. "I know you're a good person, Kaiba. Nothing's going to convince me otherwise."

Seto grunted, turning away. "Keep on thinking that if it makes you feel good," was all he would say.

Mokuba smiled a bit as he watched them converse from a distance. "I think Téa really likes my brother," he remarked to Marik, who was standing nearby. "I just wish he wouldn't always try to hide it when he's trying to do something good. It's like. . . ." The boy paused, attempting to think of a good comparison. "It's like he's afraid of what will happen if he lets it get out that he's a nice guy . . . like he thinks the world will end or something." He frowned, looking down at his shoes. Seto hadn't always been this way. Oh, he had never been very open with his feelings, but there was a time when it wasn't this bad. This had only started after Gozaburo had taken them in. Mokuba had watched his brother change into the apparently cold-hearted and ruthless businessman that he was now. And yet he knew that Seto's heart was actually a diamond in the rough. Seto was, indeed, a good person, just like Téa was certain of.

Marik laid a hand on Mokuba's shoulder, smiling down at the child whom he loved as a younger brother. "Maybe for your brother, that's how it actually seems," he replied gently. He himself had felt similar to that during Battle City. He had felt that he had to be ruthless and cruel in order to accomplish his goal of destroying the Pharaoh and that if he let his true, good side shine through, everyone would know that he was afraid. And he hadn't wanted anyone to know that he was afraid. So he had bottled his feelings up. But Rishid had seen through the mask, just as Mokuba and Téa saw through Seto's.

Mokuba looked wistfully over at the duo as Seto walked away from Téa. "Yeah," he agreed softly. "I guess it really does. I think it's 'cause of some stuff that Gozaburo did to him." His blue-gray eyes became sad. "Seto never talks about what happened to him with Gozaburo, but I know it was awful. I used to hear a lot of yelling and swearing and . . . slapping." The child swallowed hard as the painful memories resurfaced again. "And the servants talked a lot about the things they had seen Gozaburo do."

Marik, seeing how sad Mokuba was becoming, and knowing that they needed to be on their way as soon as Serenity finished bandaging Duke's wounds, gave a melancholy smile. "Don't think about it now," he advised. "It's the past."

"I know," Mokuba agreed then, "but . . . what happened then changed my brother for good." He looked on as Seto called orders for everyone to follow him down the narrow pathway and he had to wonder if Seto would forevermore appear cold and callous on the outside.

"Your brother's good heart still shines through," Marik told him kindly before his attention was captured by Boyer and Ishizu. The man was embracing Ishizu around the waist from behind, whispering something in her ear. Ishizu's eyes flickered briefly, as if stunned and happy by what had been said, but then she looked down and away, her eyes clouded.

Narrowing his eyes, Marik went over closer. "Is he bothering you, sister?" he asked, clenching his fists and trying to look as menacing to Boyer as possible. If the man was doing something that was making Ishizu upset, he would have to learn that not even Hades had a fury and passion like that of a protective brother's wrath.

Ishizu looked up immediately, relief shining in her eyes. She was grateful for the interruption, though she was certain she could handle things if she suddenly found that she had the overwhelming feeling that she shouldn't stay with Boyer. At any rate, she didn't think it appropriate for him to be saying and doing the things he was, considering the circumstances. "No, Marik," she said softly. "I am alright." His words still echoed, unwelcome, in her mind. _I love you, Ishizu, more than anything. I want to marry you someday._ But she had detected a hint of smoothness in his tone, as if these were words he had said many a time before and to many a woman.

"Don't I have the right to be worried about a lovely woman?" Boyer said smoothly to Marik as he slowly released Ishizu from his grasp. "Especially after what happened to Mr. Devlin. . . ."

"I worry about her, too," Marik replied coldly, determining that he didn't trust Boyer at all. Silently he vowed to keep watch on this strange person.

Serenity leaned back as she finished cleaning the wounds Duke bore, worry and concern in her eyes. "How did he get these?" she wondered softly, seeing a bit of blood showing through the bandages. But it didn't really matter how he had gotten them. It only mattered that Duke would survive and be alright. He hadn't regained consciousness since he had been rescued, though he had shuddered several times while Serenity had cleaned the slash wounds.

"We have to go again," Seto announced loudly, stepping over to them. "I just looked over the edge. The water's more than halfway up. If we go right now, we might still have the advantage." He looked down the pathway grimly, his eyes narrowed._ They were going to need all the time they could get. . . ._

Serenity stood up shakily. "Alright," she managed to say.

"Hey, he'll be fine," Mai said reassuringly, laying a hand on her shoulder as Rishid carefully lifted Duke onto his back. "He's come through this much."

"Yeah . . . I know," Serenity replied quietly. "But I still worry."

"You care about him a lot, don't you, hon?" Mai remarked as they all started walking forward. She smiled slightly at Serenity's naive innocence.

Serenity nodded slowly, her hazel eyes sad. "I care about him more than anyone could ever know," she admitted. _Especially Joey._ She loved her brother dearly, but she knew he would likely go ballistic if he knew how deeply she cared.

"He seems like he has the hots for you, too," Mai said in reference to Duke. "Not to mention Tristan feels the same." She shook her head in amusement. "Now there's a lovesick pig if ever I've seen one."

Serenity blushed a deep crimson.

"Hey," Téa exclaimed suddenly as they passed through the doorway and into another room that looked almost identical to the previous one—narrow walkways and all, "there's people over there!" She stared at the approaching group with awe. They weren't they only ones alive on the ship! Téa had hoped that there were other survivors, but as their journey had progressed with only the finding of one—Mai—she had started to lose that hope.

Yugi, who had been alternately distressed and happy at the events, perked up with wide eyes. "This is great!" he said with enthusiasm. "They can come with us and we'll all get out!" He hated the thoughts that there were other people who might wander aimlessly and never get out. But now that they had stumbled upon each other, surely the outcome for these people would be different.

Seto scrutinized the new group briefly before going over to the man he had determined was the leader. "How many are in your group?" he demanded coldly. It looked like more than fifty, but less than a hundred.

"Seventy," came the response from the equally cold man. "We're going to the captain."

Seto was appalled. "Everything below us is underwater," he cried. "You won't be able to get off this level unless you come with us."

The man grunted, not liking being challenged in front of the people he was leading. "And you have a better plan, boy?" he snapped.

"My brother is Seto Kaiba!" Mokuba said indignantly, stepping forward. "He's not some stupid teenager!"

Seto laid a hand on the child's shoulder gently. "The only way out is to keep going up," he said firmly. "Once we get to the hull, we'll have to cut a hole in the ceiling and escape through that."

"That's suicide!" the man yelled. "You'll never manage to do that!"

Joey, who was getting fed up, found himself going over. "Hey, it's a heck of a lot better a plan than yours! Kaiba's right about everything being underwater." _I can't believe I'm supporting Kaiba. But he's right about this._

"You must come with us or you will all perish!" Yami Yugi said sternly, speaking up after having been silent for some time. He had been observing everything in approval, pleased with how Seto was handling things but now irritated by these people's stupidity.

The man only grew more angry. "I know what I'm doing," he growled, "and I won't be led by some teenage kid!" He turned to go with his group, his vexation building when he heard a flurry of doubts expressed among the people he was leading. They couldn't turn against him now!

Seto's lip curled in frustration and disgust. "If you're that determined to die, don't let me stand in your way," he snapped. Téa laid a firm hand on his arm, silently willing him to calm down.

In the end, it mattered not what any of them said—the stubborn man set out with his group again, heading down a dark pathway that would eventually lead back downward to their deaths. Seto looked after them, his icy blue eyes reflecting none of his inner distress but all of his frustration. He had failed again. Before, he hadn't been able to convince the people in the dining room to come with them and they had all drowned. Now this man wouldn't listen to reason and he was going to be the death of all those other people, simply for the sake of arrogance and pride! _What was the matter with him?! . . . What was the matter with them?! Why would they continue to follow him like that?_

"It's time to move on," he said finally, turning back and heading up the pathway that he had been leading his own group across. If Mokuba's remembrance of the ship was correct, they should be finding a trapdoor in the "ceiling" very soon now. When they did, Seto would climb through it and see whether the way was passable. On the other side should be the beginning of the end . . . and their salvation.

"What about those people?!" Serenity cried in alarm. "We can't just leave them!" She looked over at Duke's unconscious body, sickened by the whole mess.

"They made their own decision, just like the people in the dining hall," Seto retorted, his voice clipped with disgust. "You can't reason with people like that and you can't force them, either." Mokuba swallowed hard, his blue-gray eyes filling with tears as he walked close beside his brother.

Before long they reached the spot that Mokuba had described. Seto ordered everyone to stop, turning his attention to the trap door in the ceiling. It was open and he was certain he would be able to climb up to it easy enough. There was a crate he could stand on. The part that might be slightly hard would be getting everyone to wait for him.

"I need to go up there," he said solemnly, looking at each member of the small group, "alone." Carefully he explained what he needed to investigate and why, adding that Marik would be left in charge of the others while he was gone.

But Joey stepped forward to stand nose-to-nose with his sometimes enemy, glaring with flashing brown eyes. "Are you saying we're just supposed to sit here and wait while you go roaming around up there?!" he cried, gesturing wildly. "What if the water reaches us before you come back? Or what if you don't even come back?!" He was decidedly not happy with this plan. They had all come this far. Now all of them should go up in the trapdoor along with Seto. There was no telling how long he could be gone or how long the water would hold back!

Mokuba immediately pushed in between them indignantly. "Of course Seto would come back!" he screamed, clenching his fists. "He'd always come back!" His heart raced. He wasn't sure he liked the plan either, though he would defend Seto's decision to use it. But he didn't want to be left behind, worrying about his brother. He wanted to go along, where he could be certain of everything that would happen.

"That's right, Wheeler," Seto agreed frostily, "I'd come back, though I'm sure you'd be perfectly happy if I didn't." He half-turned. "And just in case that does happen, I'm setting a time limit. Anyone who has a watch, look at it now. In fifteen minutes from what your watches say, I'll be back. And if by some chance, I don't come back, I'll leave it to my second-in-command to decide what should be done next." He had been carefully figuring this plan out in his mind over the past few minutes. It seemed the only thing they could really do.

Joey backed off slowly, frowning with suspicion. "Alright, Kaiba," he said in frustration, "go ahead and go." He went back to where Serenity was standing and put an arm around the girl protectively. He would see to it that nothing happened to his sister.

"Why, thank you," Seto muttered with dripping sarcasm. _As if I need his permission._ Purposely he went over to the crate and began dragging it over until it was directly under the trapdoor.

"Wait!" Mokuba cried, running over and grabbing at his brother's coat. Seto turned to look at him expectantly and saw that the child was about to cry. Quickly he kneeled down, laying his hands on Mokuba's shoulders.

"You heard what I told Wheeler," he said quietly. "And I'm going to do everything I can to get back like I've promised." He looked into the glistening blue-gray eyes firmly. "Do you understand, Mokuba? I won't let anything happen to you or to the others. You'll all get out."

"But you have to be with us!" Mokuba sobbed, his body shaking. "Seto, I want to come with you! I can't just stay here, wondering if you're even gonna come back! We . . . we've always been there for each other. It can't just all end like . . . like this. . . ." He sniffled, clicking his locket open to reveal the picture inside. "Remember, Seto? The lockets . . . they've always been special symbols to us. They hold the keys to KaibaCorp, the computer data and stuff. But . . . but the real keys are us, Seto! You and me. KaibaCorp wouldn't exist without you. . . ." He looked down at the floor, tears now emerging from his eyes.

"You know I can't stand crying," Seto remarked quietly, but it wasn't a reprimand. Gently he brushed the child's tears away and tilted his chin so that he was looking up once more. "And you know I'll come back, if I can. And I will. In the meantime, I know you can be strong, Mokuba. If there is something bad up there, the last thing we'd need is to both encounter it." He straightened up slowly. He had to go now if they were to have any hope. . . .

And Mokuba realized this. While the others looked on, he threw his arms around Seto tightly in a hug, which Seto returned. But all too soon Seto broke away, resting his hand briefly on Mokuba's head before climbing onto the crate and then ascending into the trapdoor. Everyone there, especially Mokuba, would be waiting breathlessly to see if he would return.


End file.
